The present invention deals with the field of devices utilized in the health care field generally for receiving bodily fluids. Devices for this purpose have been used primarily in hospitals but also in doctors' facilities and smaller clinics and the like. Currently, it is common to use basins, which are open, shallow, kidney-shaped, plastic pans for collection of bodily fluids, such as sputum and emesis. The present device is specifically usable for collecting of emesis. This is particularly important in view of disease control considerations, such as the likelihood that emesis might contain blood, which may present a risk of contamination by HIV, Hepatitis B, and/or pathogens not carried in the blood. As such, the present invention provides a unique configuration solely utilized for the purposes of safe and efficient gathering and containment of potentially dangerous spewed emesis.